


Of Kings and Queens

by eanor



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss doesn't believe in Peeta's stories about the old days. Prim does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://burning-night.livejournal.com/profile)[**burning_night**](http://burning-night.livejournal.com/) for the December Drabble Exchange at [](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/profile)[**great_tales**](http://great-tales.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://goldvermilion87.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://goldvermilion87.livejournal.com/)**goldvermilion87** for very helpful beta-reading!

We are working on my book of plants together and I complain about the practices of the new peacekeepers, when Peeta suddenly says: "Kings could do that too, you know."

I stare at him. What’s he talking about?

Peeta notices my confusion. “They used to have kings to rule people, back in the old days. Instead of presidents, I guess. They lived in huge houses, had many servants and could do whatever they liked.”

That does sound like presidents. I frown. “So what’s different about kings, then?”

“I’m not sure,” Peeta blushes a bit. “My grandmother used to tell me stories about them. I suppose kings not only ruled over their people, but also cared for them?”

I snort. “And why would they do that?”

Peeta shrugs. “Maybe people were good back then.”

I roll my eyes and go back to sorting plants. But not before I catch a glimpse of Prim sneaking away from the door.

In the evening, Prim brings me a cup of warm milk and sits on my bed.

“You would be a good king, Katniss,” she says quietly.

Trust Prim to believe in Peeta’s fairy tales. I force a smile and ruffle her hair. “Female kings are called queens, stupid,” I say in the lightest tone I can manage.

Prim glares at me defiantly. “A good queen, then.”

Later, when Prim is gone, I sink on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Me, leading a group of people? Prim doesn’t know what she’s saying.


End file.
